The objectives of this program include the development of a model for clinical cancer education for post-doctoral teaching associates, house staff, and students of medicine, nursing, social work and other paramedical disciplines. The aim of such a program is to attract talented young men and women into the discipline of pediatric oncology. The program encompasses education for practicing physicians, health educators and the community in general in the current knowledge, treatment and outlook for childhood cancer. Objectives for the current year include educational experiences in controlled clinical studies involving chemotherapy, immunotherapy and marrow transplantation for childhood cancer, understanding of the clinical pharmacology of cytotoxic drugs, educational experiences in the epidemiology of cancer and understanding of the psychosocial aspects in the care of the child and the family faced with malignant disease. These objectives will be achieved with structured educational programs based on a formal curriculum, daily teaching conferences, self-teaching audiovisual materials and frequent evaluation of the educational program. The program is assisted by the Office of Research in Medical Education and the Learning Resources Center of the University of Washington. A cancer education committee meets frequently to develop, implement and test these programs and the entire program will be reviewed by the Office of Research in Medical Education.